Gorgeous
by xGlass
Summary: Finland and Sweden get married, and Finland is being a goofball. FinlandxFem!Sweden.


**Gorgeous**

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>"Have I told you how gorgeous you are today?" Finland whispered, pulling his woman into a hug and sighing against her shoulder.<p>

"Mm." Sweden replied, one hand trailing up to gently cart through Finland's hair.

"I just, you're just so _gorgeous._" Finland continued, wrapping his arms around Sweden's lower back and sighing in contentment. "So, so gorgeous. I love you."

"Love you too." Sweden replied fondly. "Can we go now?"

"Oh." Finland blinked, looking around the room. No one important was there—just the secretary who was smiling at them and another couple anxiously waiting for their own turn. "Yeah, if you want. Yes."

"Yes."

"Okay, yeah. Let's do that." Finland took Sweden's hand and stared at it reverently, running his thumb between her fingers to brush against the new band.

"Finland." Sweden was amused, and took his hand in order to actually start to leave.

"Sorry." Finland blushed. "It's just, well, I just got distracted because you're gorgeous."

Sweden's amused smile didn't leave her lips as he gently tugged her new wife behind her.

"I can't believe it, Sve." Finland continued. Sweden looked at her shoulder and smiled at her wife's goofy grin. "I just, I know it happened because I was there but it's just like, so… whoa, you know?"

"Mm."

"It's just, we're _married." _ Finland squeezed Sweden's hand. "We're married. Oh God, what did we just do—"

"The right thing." Sweden cut in reassuringly, mostly focused on leading Finland to the train station.

"You're right." Finland said, dazed. "But still. I mean, you're my wife now."

Sweden stopped, and looked over her shoulder with a raised brow.

"Husband, then? Partner? Sve, you're just my _everything_." Finland cooed, leaning on her arm. "I feel drunk and I haven't even had any vodka today. I really thought about it because I was getting nervous this morning but I didn't want you to be mad at me because it's—holy shit, it's our _wedding day_. Holy shit. We're married. We're old people now. Holy shit, Sve."

"We'll be okay." Sweden continued her reassurances, pulling Finland onto the train behind her.

"Yeah. We'll be more than okay. It's just, whoa, you know? It's just, I just can't—you know, I love you. I love you so much, Sve. Thanks for marrying me."

"Your welcome."

"You're the best person ever. Woman. Husband. I love you."

"Mm."

"But um, Sve, where are we going?"

"Honeymoon?"

"Oh, right!" Finland blinked, realizing he was actually on a train. "I am so out of it."

Sweden squeezed his hand and sent him a small smile.

"A good out of it!" Finland continued. "I love you so much and now we're married and going to go have sex for a we—mmph."

Sweden pulled her hand away from Finland's mouth, one eyebrow arched in disapproval.

"Sorry." Finland whispered. "I'm just a little excited."

"S'okay. I am, too."

"I love you." Finland leaned over, turning so his chin rested directly on Sweden's shoulder and he could stare at her at the same time. "I love you. I love you. Have I told you I love you?"

"Yes." Sweden replied, face flushed.

"…You know, Sve, our cabin is kind of empty."

"It's an odd time to leave."

"Yeah. Most people don't travel at ten!" Finland giggled. "But the ticket person has already come by?"

"Yes."

"Sve."

"Yes?"

"_Sve."_

"Here?"

"I don't think can wait." Finland twitched excitedly. "Please?"

"Fin."

"Please please please? I'll make it good, Sve, I'll go down on you under the table and I'll make you come three times before we get to Copenhagen and maybe the plane won't be crowded and we can join the mile high club—"

"Kind of unromantic." Sve replied softly.

Finland sucked in the breath. "Your right. Okay. We'll wait." He shoved his hand into his lap and sighed heavily.

Sweden frowned, and reached over to take one of Finland's hands in her own.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Oh, Sve." Finland kissed her on the cheek, and then on the mouth. "I love you too. I'm not mad, I just, maybe I should just go to the bathroom for a second and make it go away because you're just so _gorgeous—"_

"Just cause it's unromantic doesn't mean 'no'." Sweden interrupted, looking anywhere but at Finland's face.

"Oh. _Oh._" Finland face broke into a silly grin. He leaned his head against Sweden's shoulder and blew into her ear.

"I love you." He whispered, and then he tilted his head to run his tongue against the helix of Sweden's ear. "Love you so much I can't stand it."

"Fin." Sweden breathed, squirming unusually in her seat.

Finland chuckled, kissing Sweden's ear before kissing her lips.

"Going down." He murmured against her lips. "Between your pretty white dress and your thighs. You gotta signal if anyone comes, okay?"

Sweden giggled. Finland blushed. "I mean if anyone shows up in the cabin, Sve. You big perv."

Sweden outright laughed before shoving at Finland's shoulders.

"I'm going, I'm going! Impatient woman." Finland shook his head in false-chastisement before sliding underneath the small table that separated the seats. He adjusted himself on the floor so that he was in between Sve's legs, but he couldn't see Sve's face.

He gently rested his cheek on the top of Sweden's right leg as he let a finger gently trace her inner left thigh. Finland couldn't see under Sweden's dress at the moment, but he let his fingers gently tease.

Sweden squirmed again, her thighs pushing further apart. Finland grinned and decided he wasn't done being a tease.

He gently traced letters on Sve's creamy skin, spelling out "beautiful" before ending his word with a kiss.

He could hear Sve's heavy breathing, and her thighs were quivering. But the other thigh was obviously neglected, so he traced "gorgeous" against it.

"Fin." He heard from above the table. "Fin."

He kissed Sweden's knees and then gently pushed the white fabric of her dress back.

He groaned at the sight.

"No panties?" He breathed. "Oh God, Sve."

He heard a snicker and couldn't help but laugh.

"You are such a perv!" Finland accused.

"Mmhmm." Sweden's leg beckoned Finland's body closer by wrapping around his back and pulling him in. Finland chuckled before gently pressing a finger against Sweden's bared clitoris.

Sweden sighed, and Finland grinned. She was closer than he thought.

He knew she was self-conscious about her pubic hair, so he decided to start there. He moved his finger up, swirling it and tugging lightly.

Sve gasped, just like she always did when he did that. Finland continued his ministrations, swirling and tugging until he could feel the humidity from her vagina. That's when he involved his tongue.

He gently pressed it against Sve's wet folds teasingly before burying his nose in her hair and just breathing.

It wasn't a fragrant smell, but it wasn't a bad smell. Finland liked it—it meant that Sweden was aroused and it meant that he was making her feel good. So good her thighs were shaking and her hips were trying to hump his face. He grinned again, glad he couldn't see her because when she was like this he always felt the need to hurry up when he looked into her desperate eyes.

He swirled his tongue against her clitoris, before dropping down to again lick her minor labia. He continued this motion for a minute or two, before deciding that Sve's vagina was feeling left out of the word party.

So he traced "I love you, beautiful angel" with his tongue against her vaginal opening. Finland was pretty sure that Sve didn't know and didn't care by this particular point, but it made him feel better to know that one of his personal favorites was feeling the love.

Then he repositioned his own body so his head was lower and began to really work his tongue. He figured that all of Sve's oral work came from taking him in, while his work came from trying to get his tongue as deep as possible. He was buried against Sweden's hair for a whole different reason as he thrust his tongue inside her.

Sve wasn't vocally appreciative, but Finland knew she liked it. Her muscles were contracting sporadically—not in an orgasm, but it was building. Finland knew the signs. Her thighs were sweaty and he was working a finger against her clitoris in rhythm with his tongue-thrusts, and Sve was going to come.

He pulled back from one tongue-thrust and smirked as Sve queefed, groaning above him in pleasure. She was always embarrassed about that, but Finland was always proud to have gotten that deep inside her so that the air literally had to get out. Besides, queefing made Sve blush. Anything that made Sve blush was good. Finland got back to work, adding a finger with his tongue and his other hand kept working Sweden's vagina.

And soon enough he felt the vaginal contractions getting closer and closer together—Sve moaned in warning above him. Finland kept three of his fingers inside Sve as she came, giving her something to clench around to add to her pleasure. His tongue gently lapped at her clitoris, and once she'd come down from her high against her folds to clean up their mess saliva and body fluids.

He slid back up from the table and grinned soppily, making Sve roll her eyes and flush a bit darker.

Finland snuggled up to Sve, his head on her boobs and his arms wrapped around her. Sve wrapped one of her arms around Finland's shoulders.

"I love you." Finland mumbled happily. "You and your squishy pillow chest."

"Breasts." Sweden corrected with a blush.

"Boobs." Finland grinned. "Yours are perfect. You're perfect."

"Thanks."

"Try not to get a big head about it." Finland chuckled. "I'd lick your nipples, too, but I don't think we could get your dress back on fast enough if someone showed up. That'll have to wait for the plane."

"It'd just be my nipples."

"I cannot lick your nipples without ending up with a raging penis monster!" Finland argued.

"Penis monster can attack my vagina."

"…That's very tempting."

"Isn't it?"

"I love you and we got married today. I'd much rather make love to you than attack you with a penis monster." Finland replied.

"I like penis monster attacks."

"That's besides the point!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Not compelling, Fin." Sve raised her brows. "Maybe vagina monster will attack, instead."

"Oh my God." Finland blushed all the way to his forehead. "Oh my God."

"You like that."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"If I ride you, you focus on my nipples."

"Today is supposed to be romantic." Finland groaned. "Why are we involving genital monsters?"

Sweden shifted her weight so she was straddling Finland. "Genital monsters are romantic."

"How are they romantic?"

Sweden shrugged. "Cause I say so."

"Girl logic." Finland sighed. "I don't understand it."

"You don't need to." Sweden replied. "Just kiss me."

"I can do that."

"Good."

* * *

><p>AN: I am ridiculous. ;D


End file.
